Destined Thoughts
by SaphireOwl
Summary: Lyra Rose has never been the center of attention. Her sister is gorgeous, her best friend is gorgeous, heck it seems everyone is except her. All of a sudden an attractive guy is staring at her. Almost as if he's trying to read her mind?


I watched as my sister ran from one end of the house to the other getting ready for our first day back to school. I had already gotten dressed and was now sitting at the kitchen table eating my favorite breakfast in the world, Cocoa Pebbles. Who knew they could put chocolate in a healthy breakfast form? I, for one, thought it was one of man's greatest inventions.

I looked up as Amelia finally made her way to the table. As always, she looked absolutely gorgeous. Her jet black hair fell past her shoulder blades, almost as if it were ink. She had a tight green shirt that made her bright green eyes shine and her tight jeans curved around her body. For sisters we couldn't be more different. I looked down at myself, compared to her I was so _plain_. Simple pair of jeans, a light blue cotton shirt covered by a white American Eagle hoodie. My bright blonde hair was in a simple ponytail. Oh yeah, I was very simple, even the common blue eyes.

"So, it seems you're finally done with your work out this morning." I said as I swallowed my last bit of cereal. "How many times did you lap the house, four?" I dumped my bowl in the sink and picked up my bag and threw it over my shoulder.

"Oh, shut it, Lyra." Amelia rolled her eyes at me as she picked up an apple and headed for the door. "You know, you would actually be pretty if you made an effort."

"Well excuse me if I don't take comfort in looking like a perfect little barbie doll." I shot back at her as I through my stuff in the floor of her mustang. Yes, Amelia actually has a mustang. She's actually the image of perfect, isn't she?

She blasted out her rap music on the radio as I stuck in my earphones and listened to my alternative. I looked over at her and saw her lips moving, but I couldn't tell if she was trying to talk to me or if she was singing. Then again, I didn't really care. I really wasn't ready for the first day of my junior year, and it was too early to be having a conversation with Amelia anyway. She never shut up!

Now, don't get me wrong. It's not like me and Amelia were the type of sisters that hate each other. Sure we snapped at each other and argued, but really we were pretty civil. We sometimes went to parties together or even hung out with some of the same friends. Sure, we were complete opposites and did have very different lives, but we were still sisters.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket almost as soon as we pulled into the student parking lot of the school. I dug into my pants pocket and flipped it open. Of course, it was from Charlotte. Lottie for short, she was my best friend.

**'I'm near the vending machines, get over here!'**

I rolled my eyes at the text, but as soon as Amelia put the car in park I was out of there. I was too busy digging in my bag looking for my new schedule when I felt myself walk into something solid, or rather someone. I fell to the ground with an "oof." I looked up to see Michael Evans in front of me. No, he wasn't exactly the most popular guy in the school, but almost everyone knew his name pretty well. I wasn't one that fell for the high school cliché of perfect, but I had to admit he was gorgeous.

Michael Evans, oh how to describe him. He was about a head taller than me, sandy blonde hair that was shagged and fell right above his piercing gray-blue eyes. Toned skin, and muscular. Yep, no wonder every girl fell for him. Well not me, I knew better than to fall for muscle headed guys.

For some reason he chuckled, why would he chuckle? I was on the ground, because of him in fact! I started to get up when I felt a warm hand on my arms pulling me up gently. "Sorry about that." He said with an amused tone, "I guess neither of us were watching where we were going."

It took me a second to realize I was trying to talk, but instead of talking I was looking like a fish under water. "Oh! Er.. no I don't suppose I was looking either. I'm sorry by the way!" I started to walk off but he stopped me.

"What's your name?" He asked me with a curious look in his eyes. "You look familiar."

Now it was my turn to laugh. He didn't know my name. Well, that was pretty funny seeing as I've been going to school with him since 4th grade! I actually did laugh, "Lyra Rose, now if you'll excuse me I have someone waiting for me." I scoffed and this time I did walk off.

Almost as soon as I turned the corner to the vending machines I got tackled by my best friend. "Well hello to you too." I laughed as I hugged her.

Okay, how do you describe your best friend? Well needless to say I was completely envious of her. She had chocolate brown hair that fell almost all the way to her waist. Oh, doesn't every girl want her hair that long? It was layered around her face and she had thin bangs that almost hid her chocolate brown eyes that matched her hair. She had on fitted jeans and a black logo shirt , it seems everyone is gorgeous except me doesn't it?

"So, what was hottie Michael talking to you about?" Lottie asked me with raised eyebrows. Oh, not this again. Lottie was probably the most boy crazed girl I'd ever met in my life.

"He bumped into me is what he did, and he asked me my name." I told her with a over dramatic roll of my eyes. "Can you believe it? We've been to school with him for like ever and he didn't even know my name! I swear jerks like that just get on my last nerve."

Lottie giggled and I gave her a bewildered look. "Oh nothing, I just think you like him."

I actually laughed at her, that was the funniest thing I'd ever heard! "No, I don't think so." I started walking towards the building knowing she would follow me. "Popular, perfect, barbie doll boys don't attract me."

"Whatever." Lottie said with a sigh, I knew she wasn't convinced. I didn't care though, it really wasn't important. "So what class do you have first?"

I shrugged and started digging into my bag again, I swear I thought I had found it earlier. As if on cue the sandy blonde male stepped in front of me. "What are you stalking me now?" This guy was unbelievable, why was he popping up everywhere all of a sudden?

"Not in the slightest." Michael said with a bored look on his face. "I just thought you might be looking for this, you dropped it earlier when you ran into me."

I snatched my schedule out of his hand, "thank you for returning it to me, but I did not run into you." I said curtly and tried to walk around him. Okay, I knew I had run into him, but if he was paying attention he could have walked around me just as easily. I just wasn't going to let this hot headed jerk know he was right. Every guy's head had to be deflated every know and again, right?

"Okay, how about we both just ran into each other?" He stepped in front of me, blocking my way. This kid really didn't know when to stop.

"Okay, fine, now if you'll excuse me I have to get to.." I glanced down at my schedule, and groaned. "I have to get to chemistry." Oh great, my worst class ever and I had it at this early in the morning. I was now reminded why I hate school so much.

"I know, I have that class first also." Michael fell into step next to me and looked at me as if he was concentrating very hard on something.

"Okay? Don't you have some friends to go hang out with?" I looked at him with my eyebrows raised, really wishing he would just go away.

"Lyra, don't be rude, hello Michael, you probably don't remember me but we've had homeroom together since middle school." Lottie interrupted and and fell into step on the other side of Michael, "Charlotte Lanay, Lottie for short." She gave him a bright smile.

"Er.. yeah I remember you. You sat right behind me last year in math last year didn't you?" He gave her a friendly smile. "Do you have chemistry first too?"

"Ah, no I actually need to run to History." Lottie pouted, "I'll catch up with you later Lyra, bye!" Oh great, I was now alone with Michael Evans.

I tried to ignore the stares that everyone was giving us as I walked down the hallway with Michael. Couldn't he just go away? I wasn't one for being the center of attention. Finally we entered the classroom and I dashed to the first empty seat in the back I could find. Wouldn't you know it, Michael decided to sit right in front of me. At least he couldn't stare at me that way. What was this kid's problem?

The teacher was giving out the beginning of the year packets and speeches. I got my iPod out of my bag and stuck my earphones in and drifted off, only to be interrupted by someone poking the back of my head. I groaned and looked up to see those gray-blue eyes looking at me.


End file.
